Sacrifice nécessaire
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Parfois, un sacrifice doit être fait. Ce n'est jamais du goût de tout le monde, bien entendu.


S'il existait bien une certitude au Paradis, c'était que Gabriel souriait constamment. Le dernier des Archanges faisant la grimace, c'était tout bonnement aussi inconcevable que de l'eau qui ne mouillerait pas.

L'expression qu'il arborait à cet instant aurait pétrifié de terreur l'intégralité des Neuf Chœurs. Oh, le Messager paraissait simplement inexpressif, mais c'était l'inexpressivité de l'océan juste avant qu'un raz-de-marée ne vienne s'abattre sur la côte, semant des dizaines de milliers de morts dans son sillage.

C'était une preuve indubitable du sang-froid de Michel qu'il ne se soit pas envolé à tire d'ailes après avoir posé les yeux sur cette expression.

« Et je te le répète » insista le Prince des Archanges entre ses dents serrées, « tu ne dois pas intervenir. »

Le regard doré de Gabriel ressemblait à un cœur d'étoile sur le point d'exploser en supernova, pulvérisant tout à proximité – en l'occurrence son frère le plus aîné.

« Puis-je te rappeler que je suis son ange gardien ? » fit-il d'une voix dépourvue de toute cajolerie, de la moindre insouciance. « Me dirais-tu de négliger ma charge ? Honte sur toi, Michel. »

« Il n'a jamais été ta charge, tu étais supposé ne veiller que sur sa mère » riposta l'Archange blond. « Et je te dis d'obéir aux ordres de Père. »

Gabriel étrécit les yeux, une action qui accentua de manière pour le moins saisissante et inattendue sa ressemblance avec son interlocuteur.

« Donc si Père t'ordonnait de m'égorger, tu le ferais ? » interrogea-t-il froidement.

« Ce n'est pas pareil, et tu le sais. »

« Oh, pardon. J'oubliais, tu ne m'as pas élevé. J'aurais dû employer Luce à la place, lui au moins n'est pas un fanatique. Qui irait sacrifier son protégé, je te le demande un peu ? »

« Abraham l'a bien fait » lança Michel platement.

Il ne s'attira qu'un regard incandescent – si brûlant que ça tenait du miracle qu'il ne se soit pas embrasé sur le champ.

« Je ne suis pas Abraham » articula le Messager, du ton serein de qui a dépassé la simple fureur pour sombrer dans l'ire proprement apocalyptique, « Jésus n'est pas Isaac, et _tu ne me feras pas obstacle_! »

Michel était plus grand que son cadet d'au moins deux têtes, pesait trois fois plus lourd et avait été entraîné au combat depuis sa création. Il recula instinctivement d'un pas.

Il existait une loi implacable dans les registres de l'Univers, et celle-ci était que toute créature n'était jamais plus dangereuse que lorsque sa progéniture courait un danger. Certes, la règle ne s'appliquait pas entièrement à la lettre dans ce cas précis, mais c'était tout de même bien trop près de l'esprit de la lettre pour que le Prince des Archanges se sente à l'aise.

Sans compter que lorsque Gabriel était réellement, parfaitement sérieux, c'était généralement prélude à catastrophe. Pour le destinataire de sa colère, s'entend.

« Michel » susurra un timbre aussi implacable que la tombe, « _bouge_. »

L'Archange blond frémit. Serra les dents. Se campa sur ses pieds.

 _J'ai mes ordres._

Les lèvres du Messager s'étirèrent, se retroussant sur des dents d'une blancheur sinistre.

 _Père ! Que Ta volonté soit faite, et non la mienne !_

La prière n'avait pas duré longtemps, à peine quelques secondes. Juste assez pour que Gabriel se déconcentre.

Michel ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Une claque retentissante plus tard, le Messager gisait inconscient sur le carrelage.

Le Prince des Archanges s'autorisa un soupir. Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur qu'il faisait cela, mais un sacrifice était nécessaire pour racheter l'humanité, et l'affection de Gabriel envers le futur sacrifié n'aurait fait de cadeau à personne sur le long terme.

Même lui savait que c'était une piètre excuse, mais c'était la seule.

* * *

Quand Gabriel rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour découvrir Raphaël penché sur lui.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Le Messager lui adressa un regard d'une fixité perturbante.

« C'est fini, pas vrai ? Il est mort. »

Le guérisseur avala sa salive avant de répondre.

« Oui. »

Gabriel ferma les yeux avant de se retourner sur le ventre, comme pour chercher à comprimer une plaie ouverte.

« Alors ça ne va pas. Du tout. »

C'était plus un sanglot étranglé qu'une phrase cohérente. Raphaël n'avait rien à redire à cela, se contentant de toucher du bout des doigts l'épaule de son petit frère.


End file.
